Jumanji
by Padme4000
Summary: A girl in 1714 finds a game named Jumanji when she roles the dice she gets "In the Jungle you shall wait until the dice reads five or eight." 283 years later the Scoobie gang find the game and play it thinking it only to be a kids games. They were Wrong
1. The Game Begins

This world is older than any of you know, and contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise

**This world is older than any of you know, and contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons, demons walked the Earth, made it their home, their Hell. In time, they lost their purchase on this reality, and the way was made for mortal animals. For Man. What remains of the Old Ones are vestiges: certain magic's, certain creatures…**

**The books tell that the last demon to leave this reality to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was human form possessed—Infected—by the demon's soul. He bit another and another… and so they walk the Earth, feeding. Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out and the Old Ones to return.**

The year was 1714 and a new moon was clear in the night sky at the same time a girl of twenty one years runs away from a man with a disfigured face. Reaching a dead end the girl turns around just to be bitten on the neck by this man. But before he makes her drink his blood she feels a surge of power run through her, she was born a slayer seconds before she was sired.

**In every generation, there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. **

**Into every generation, a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil ways, to cease their destructive manners, to prevent the end of the world. When one Slayer dies, the next one is called.**

But none would expect when she awoke that her soul would still be intact neither will they believe it when they saw her walk among other people in direct sunlight.

She was a hybrid of a Slayer/Vampire this alone changed things for her as it allowed her to walk in the sun, and keep her soul but it did not help her against crosses, holy water or any of the other things vampires could be killed or hurt by.

At night she fed upon animals not ever wanting to feed upon a human.

One night she was walking to a farm to get her blood when she heard something that drew her away from the farm and to it.

Drums

Drums

Walking to the sound of the drums she found a river when the drums suddenly stopped, there not too far from her she saw a box, picking it up she sat down placing it on her lap brushing the dirt away she spoke out loud what was written there "Jumanji." Opening it up she found it was a game but much bigger than she originally thought it would be. There were eight pieces for the game and eight tracks leading from one part to the centre where a black circle lay.

Picking up a piece she was about to look at it when she heard something behind her which caused her to drop the piece on the board.

Noticing it was nothing she looked back to the board to see the piece standing on one of the lines, furrowing her brows she read the side where it read "Jumanji. A game for those who seek to find a way to leave their world behind. You roll the dice to move your token, doubles get another turn. The first player to reach the end wins."

Picking up the dice she rolled them saying "At least I now have something to do." The dice read five and before she could move the piece her self it moved five places then a green mist formed in the black circle just to form words, furrowing her eyebrows Melinda spoke them out loud "_In the jungle you must wait until the dice reads five or eight._" She knocks the board to the ground when she stands up in shock "Ok it's only a game… then why am I so scared."

Looking at her hands she saw them starting to move into the black circle with the rest of her body, before she fully was in it she screamed as loud as she could.

Water washed up the board, while it went into the water it closed then washed away with the river waiting to be found again.

_**1997**_

"Dawn come away from the water." Dawn looked at her mom Joyce Summers then she glanced into the water one last time just to see a box wash up onto the beach she was going to leave it there until she heard the drums. Picking it up she ran to her mum and showed her it "Can I keep it?"

Just then her older sister Buffy came along "What's that you got there Dawn?"

Dawn smiles when she sees Buffy's friends "A Box."

Joyce smiles at Dawn's enthusiasm then asks "Can I have a look at it please?" Wanting to make sure nothing her daughter should be looking at was in the box. After Dawn handed it her she got a cloth then wiped all the sand and water off it revealing the name 'Jumanji' opening it she looks inside then closes it while giving it back to her youngest daughter "It seems to be a board game."

Dawn smiles wider at that news and then pronounces the name on the box to the others "Ju… Juman… Jumanji!"

At this exclamation Xander looks at everyone to see their smiles then asks Dawn "Do you want us to play it later with you."

Buffy looks at him while groaning "Xander we have better things to do."

Willow looks from Buffy to Dawn then says "Why don't we take it to Giles and play it there me you and Xander."

Joyce looks to Buffy then "It would help me Buffy if you take her now, I have to go work in a couple of hours."

Buffy glares at Willow then plasters a smile on her face when she turns to her mum "Sure why not? I've got nothing better to do."

Joyce smiles even with the sarcastic tone she hears in Buffy's voice.


	2. Seven New Players

In the library a few hours later everyone is found sitting at the big table including Dawn, Buffy, Xander, Willow, Cordelia, Angel and Giles.

Dawn was just opening the game at that moment when Cordelia said "Why am I here?"

When it was open Dawn looked at Cordelia "To play the game." Looking at the board she noticed seven pieces lying down and one standing up which seemed not to move at all. She tried to pick up the piece just for it not to bunch an inch then she looked at the rules and read out "ADVENTURERS BEWARE. DO NOT BEGIN UNLESS YOU INTEND TO FINISH. FOR THE EXCITING CONSEQUENCES WILL ONLY VANISH WHEN A PLAYER HAS REACHED JUMANJI AND CALLS OUT ITS NAME."

Buffy looks at the game then says "It seems too weird."

Just then Dawn handed everyone a piece even Giles having one left for herself as well "Perfect." Looking at the other piece she then says "Who is that ones?"

Angel also looked at the piece then explained to Dawn "No ones it's just stuck."

When Angel looks at her Buffy says "I really don't think it's a coincidence that the game has seven pieces for us all you know."

They all place their pieces on the board just to have them place themselves in the correct places "Ok now that was weird." Xander looks at everyone else "It was."

Dawn passed Giles the dice saying "Oldest should go first." Then she looks at everyone else "We go by age."

Everyone laughs then, most looking at Angel who has a smug grin on his face as he technically is the oldest but Dawn doesn't know that.

Giles stands up getting a piece of paper and a pen writing down the order in Dawn's terms

_Giles_

_Angel_

_Buffy_

_Xander_

_Cordelia_

_Willow_

_Dawn_

He passes to Dawn then asks "Is that right?"

Dawn nods then motions for him to start the game.

Thinking nothing would happen he rolled the dice he reached over was about to move his piece when it moved itself four spaces Dawn then looked at the green forming in the black centre and reads it aloud "_At night they fly, you better run. These winged things are not much fun._"

"What does that mean?" Once Xander had said that noises began in Giles office, when he opened the door he ducked with everyone else when bats upon bats flew out and into the library, once the coast was clear they all went back to their seats.

"Bats is what it meant Xander." Looking at the game he added "I would advise we stop but as it read only will those disappear once the game is over we should carry on."

Dawn looked at Buffy "You'll protect me won't you?"

Buffy nodded then handed Angel the dice when he rolled his piece it moved itself "I think they all do that so you can't cheat."

He leant over and read what it said "_A tiny bite can make you itch, make you sneeze, make you twitch._" He looks at Buffy "Clues the game works in clues or riddles."

Buffy nodded and noticed everyone looking around them she actually got up to the weapon closet where she got a bat from it noticing that would be the only one she could use in front of Dawn, she was about to sit down again when she heard the sound of wings flapping very fast like the wings on a fly.

Xander then shouted "Buffy behind you."

Turning around Buffy hit the big bug out of the window where the others followed, looking around she says "I don't like this game." Seeing Dawn shaking she went and hugged her "It's ok once this is over we'll be fine."

Taking the dice in her hand she rolls them getting a two "_This will not be an easy mission. Monkeys slow the expedition._"

Taking Dawn with her they all begin checking for the monkeys just to hear Cordelia scream running back into the room and closing the door to the library "They left the high school."

Everyone looked at each other then Xander said "Does it have to be me?" Seeing them look at him he rolls the dice "_Their boisterous laughing does provoke. In this adventure, they tell no joke._" He looks at it again "We need to lock all doors to this room."

Once everyone has they begin hearing laughing to which Xander says "Why did I have to get the one with Hyena's." Seeing everyone look at him he says "Right yes I know why but I don't like being reminded of it."

Cordelia grabs the dice after everyone has made sure nothing could get in the room also when they heard the hyena's retreating away from the high school. "I am not going to be scared by a game." Rolling them she gets eleven "_Splintered rafters all around. Duck them or they'll pin you down._"

"Okay what does that mean?" Just to answer Cordelia the wood in the ceiling began falling down and wood also falls through the glass roof.

Angel grabs the board then joins everyone in the corner closest to the door but beyond the door he could hear wood falling "It seems to happening all the way through the high school." Looking at Buffy he adds "Let's hope we don't have to run from anything." Just then all the bookcases began to fall, once the last one fell to the ground the sound of anything falling stopped.

Looking around Willow asked "Can we have a break?"

Giles nodded "I think we should." Not noticing Angel getting the board earlier he asks "Where's the game?" Angel shows it him "Yes we should keep that with us at all times for I fear something from the game may try to stop us from winning by taking it from us."

Buffy looks at Angel then "When we are not playing you keep a good hold on it."

Twenty minutes later Buffy looked at Willow "I think you should roll now." Dawn looked at Buffy "We need to finish the game Dawnie."

Dawn nods then says "I wish I never found it."

Willow laughs lightly "I think we all do but we don't blame you Dawn we blame the game."

Everyone nodded at that when they saw the look on Dawn's face.

Angel opened the game just to have Willow role the dice getting the number six but if it was a double she would go again but since she got four and two she just gets one turn "_They march and eat and march and eat. If I were you, I'd watch my feet._" Willow thinks for a second before she says "Sit on tables quick." Everyone does when she explains "It means army ants."

Then see hundreds of ants on the ground marching from under the bookcases to out the door of the library, it seems Willow was correct in making their feet or body not in their path otherwise this would have angered them. "Oh sure you get the ants one why not the more creepy ones like the rest of us." Willow glares at Cordelia when she says this.


	3. Five or Eight

They all sit on the ground once they have made sure the ants have gone, Dawn picks up the dice and with a bout of courage she rolls them landing a six "_Feline spots in the jungle blend. Be cautious of her, she's not your friend._"

Buffy then says out loud "I think Dawn just got one of the more dangerous ones."

Angel grabs the board all of a sudden "Run." Everyone looks at him "Run out of the library and lock the door." They all do just that before Buffy closes the door she sees a leopard running for it. Once she held it close she looked at Giles just when claws came though the door, he nodded and locked it with his keys.

Buffy looked around to make sure everyone was safe "I would say we go in the cafeteria but it only has one door and a big window."

Giles looks around "I say we move into another class room on the next level." Buffy nods, once they all have moved everything in the class room against the window to block the sun and anything else coming though Buffy turned on the light and Angel came in.

Dawn did not notice he waited for it to go dark in the room she just sat down and grabbed the dice again before Giles could get them he looks at her and she points at the board "I got two threes meaning I go again." When everyone made sure she was correct she rolled again this time getting a five "_His fangs are sharp. He likes your taste. Your party better move, post-haste._"

Buffy sighs "Again with the dangerous sounding one." She stands up and motions everyone else to stay where they are, walking out into the corridor she walks on a little further just to hear growling coming from behind her, turning around she spots what came from the game. A Lion. Screaming she ran to a place she knew she could lock it in but before she got there she heard another set of feet and then a door slamming.

She turned around again to see a woman with long brown hair and clothes that would blend with a forest as well as the fact she could imagine a guy wearing those with the name of Tarzan.

Noticing her out of the corner of her eye the woman turns to Buffy "Who rolled a five or eight." Hearing people behind her she turns quickly "Seven people all together makes eight so you are the other pieces on the board."

Dawn talks then "Are you the other one." When the woman nods Dawn answers "That makes you the eighth player."

The woman looks around then asks "What year is it?"

Angel then answers "1997."

Hearing this she collapsed to her knees just to have Dawn try to help her even when her sister and sister's friends tried stopping her "283 years."

"Dawn." Dawn did not move even after noticing the tone of voice her sister used

She looks up at Dawn then and smiles brushing her hair out of her face she says to Dawn "What a beautiful name? Was it you who freed me from the game? Did you roll a five or eight?"

Dawn nodded then asked "What's your name?"

"Melinda. Melinda Collins." Looking at the people who began coming closer she told Dawn "Thank you for rolling the number that freed me."

Giles then asks "You have been in the game for 283 years?" When she nodded he asked "How are you still alive?"

Looking at him she answers simply "For I am an immortal being but different at the same time." Looking at the door where the lion was locked in she asked "Can we go somewhere else please for the safety of us all?"

This time they did go to the cafeteria.

Once they where all sat down and she had a stake directed at her heart from behind by Buffy who to Dawn just looked to be sitting next to her she began explaining what she is "In 1714 I was being chased by a vampire he cornered me just as he was about to sire me I felt power unlike anything I had felt before become apart of me. Once I awoke I realised what that power was, it was the power of a Slayer. I became a Slayer the exact moment I was sired making me a hybrid. Everything that a vampire is harmed by but the sun is what I am harmed by. I can walk among the sun like any other and I have a soul, always have, I think it was becoming the slayer at the exact moment of being sired that made me keep my soul.

I fed upon animal blood and that alone.

A few weeks after becoming a hybrid I heard the beat of drums, following them all the way to a river there I found the game. When my dice rolled they landed on five, the piece moved by it self and words began forming in the black centre _'In the jungle you must wait until the dice reads five or eight.'_ I was sucked into the game and for 283 years I lived in the jungle learning many ways to defend myself, track, hunt and make clothes. Dawn rolled a five so here I am free from the game."

Buffy lowered the stake and hid it from Dawn's view "That's a long time to be stuck in the jungle."

Looking at Angel she says "You are one who walks among the night." He nods then she says "You have a soul."

"I do." Looking into her eyes he says "But once upon a time I did not."

Looking at the board she asks "Whose turn is it to roll the dice."

Willow looks at her "You."

Looking at the game Melinda picks up the dice and rolls a twelve "_They grow much faster than bamboo. Take care or they'll come after you._" Standing up she looks around "Oh god."

Everyone looks around to see plants beginning to come through the floor and ceiling Willow exclaims "Tell me this isn't happening."

Melinda looks at Willow and says "Oh it is." Seeing Dawn go near the wall she says "Stay away from the walls. Don't touch anything. No quick Movements."

Dawn looks at them from where she stands at all the flowers appearing "Wow they're beautiful."

"Oh they're beautiful." Seeing Willow about to touch a flower she grabs her and makes sure everyone knows "Don't touch the purple ones. They shoot poisonous barbs. And definitely stay away from the pods." Seeing everyone look at her she adds "The big yellow ones." While talking no one saw a big vine coming towards someone's leg.

Cordelia looks around "What big yellow ones?" Just to have her fall down as the vine raps itself around her legs seeing a big yellow plant pulling her in she screams getting everyone's attention. Melinda acts much quicker than the others withdrawing a dagger and throwing it where the vine started. The plant screamed letting Cordelia go, grabbing her she began running out of the room it didn't take long for everyone else to follow. Closing the door Melinda drags both Cordelia and Dawn to a room near the entrance away from the other rooms.

Collapsing on the ground she hears Cordelia say "Thank you, you saved my life."

Sitting up she saw everyone looking at her "Everything that comes from the game I have had to avoid for 283 years so keep on trusting me please."

Xander plops down next to her then says "You've faced them for that long."

She nods then looks him in the eyes "Yeah and they still scare me." Looking at the others she says "Now would be a perfect time to introduce yourselves to me."

So they did now trusting her more, with each name Xander pointed to them "I'm Xander then there's Angel, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Cordelia and Giles."

Giles picked up the dice and handed them to her saying "You rolled a double."

Taking them she before rolling them she told them "No matter what keep playing even if one of us are not around just as long the game keeps playing one of us should win." When everyone nodded only then did she roll the dice "_A hunter from the darkest wild...makes you feel just like a child._"Standing Melinda looks out the window that they hadn't blocked up "Duck." Just as everyone ducked a gun shot was heard just before the sound of crashing glass. Getting up she ran for the door looks back at the rest "Carry on with the game he's only after me."

Before anyone could object she ran out of the high school while Giles got ready to roll the dice Buffy watched the man chase Melinda through the window hearing the gun shots "I'm guessing she's been running from him as well."

Looking back she watches Giles roll the dice "_These purple lovelies you'd want to grow...If it weren't for the poison barbs they throw._" Getting the board he motions everyone to leave the room when he remembers the warnings given earlier.

Running outside they see a police bike drive past with Monkey's driving it, laughing at them when pass them, Xander blinks twice before saying "I wasn't the only one who saw that was I?" Seeing everyone shake their head "Good as for a second there I thought I was seeing things."


	4. Van Pelt

Cordelia screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder turning around everyone saw Melinda who told them "We have to find somewhere to go or we play it here." Looking at Buffy she saw the look on her face "The man is called Van Pelt, I lost him when he ran out of bullets which means next time we see him he will have more maybe even a new weapon."

Angel grabbed the board then the dice and rolled while saying "Going somewhere now will take too much time lucky for me the sun has set already." Looking at the black centre he read aloud "_Don't be fooled, it isn't thunder. Staying put would be a blunder._"

Everyone looked at either Melinda, Willow or Giles hoping for an answer, the ground began to shake, Dawn clutched onto the person closest to her who happened to be Angel who picked her up and held her to him.

Melinda looked behind everyone then shouted "It's a stampede run." She grabbed the game then everyone began running to somewhere safe, this took a long time luckily no one got hurt but at the last second they did have to dive out of the way.

Buffy looked at the game and rolled "_Elephants charging! You must confess...A freight train's damage would be far less._" Luckily the Elephants only added to the others in the stampede.

Melinda dropped the game just as she was about to grab it Xander did and rolled the dice saying "I best get my turn over and done with." It read this time "_With six-foot wingspan, sound of swish. It thinks the game board is a fish._"

Melinda groaned upon seeing more pelicans than she saw in the stampede orginally, one stopped near the game which Xander dropped when she groaned then picked it up before anyone could grab it.

Not thinking Xander began to chase it which caused everyone else to chase after him, eventually the pelican stopped at a river near the woods, Xander saw a fish grabbed it and chucked it at the Pelican just to have it kick the game into the river.

Buffy ran further ahead then seeing a toppled tree hanging over the river she grabbed the tree with her logs once she was half way then swung down grabbing the game just as it reached her hands. Swinging back up she took the offered hand from Melinda, both walked back to land where Buffy asked Melinda "What was in the stampede?"

"Elephants, Rhinos, Pelicans and more of the animals that have already appeared." Looking at Willow she asked "Whose turn is it next?"

Willow looked around then at the game "Cordelia."

Rolling the dice this appears "_An angry sky hurls bolts of light. If you can't take cover, you'd better take flight._" Cordelia then says "Lucky we do have cover then isn't it."

Melinda looks at her and sighs "Trees are not good cover against thunder."

Just as she said this bolts of lightning began hitting the ground around the woods then some hit the trees causing them to set light.

Buffy saw the fire then everyone else did and began running again just to end up in a busy road where everyone was running away from something, concentrating on this no one notices Van Pelt until he takes the game.

Dawn sees this and manages to get out of Angels hold, she weaves her way through everyone who is running past them now and grabs the game. He tries to grab her but she gets away, running she nearly gets hit by a car just for it to stop turning around she sees the stampede so she does the first thing that comes to mind she hides in the car below the steering wheel. She begins screaming when elephants begin running over the car.

Seeing her stuck Van Pelt opens the car and grabs the game walking off before anyone could stop him.

Buffy grabs Dawn and helps her out while hugging her "Don't do that again you scared me half to death."

"Where's the game?"

Everyone looks at Dawn who has tears running down her face "He took it."

Melinda knelt in front of Dawn "It is not your fault." Standing she looks at the others "We have a board to get."

Angel picks up Dawn then they all begin running in the direction Van Pelt went.

Hearing shouting coming from a shop nearby Melinda stops to see the game on a table in the shop, running in she goes to grab it just to have a gun pointed at her "Well if it isn't Melinda."

Imitating him she says "Well if it isn't Van Pelt." Using her other arm she hits him causing him to let go and fall backwards into a shelf which then falls down onto him. Paint cans covered him and knocked him out in time for Melinda to grab the game, run out of the shop then drag them all to the mall which now seemed abandoned.

Shoving the dice into Willow's hand once everyone sat down again Willow looked at Melinda who told her "Roll." She rolled the dice and read aloud "_Big as fists these balls of ice. Through umbrellas they will slice._"

Before anyone could figure this out hail as big as a fist came tearing through the glass roof, not only where they dangerous so was the glass that fell upon them. Grabbing the game they run into one of the shops where Dawn grabs the dice and rolls while everyone else is looking at the hail.

Only when she reads this aloud do they turn to her "_Enormous and yellow these flowers grew. Their flesh-eating blossoms are hungry for you._"

Cursing Melinda grabs the game looks out of the shop to see the hail had stopped but all over the mall the plants where growing by the hundreds Running out of the mall they ran back to the school where Melinda decided to say "Why did that one have to be next the Mall was a great place to stay."


	5. One Journey over Another Begins

Avoiding all the rooms with everything in they went and sat in front of a staircase that led upstairs.

Dawn looked around "It doesn't look very nice anymore."

Melinda looks around just to shiver "It looks like the jungle." Seeing everyone look at her she nods "Yes the one the game sent me to." Grabbing the dice she rolled them and up came "_Don't stop the game you'll realize...Or one of you may vaporize._" Looking around she instantly give Giles the dice.

He rolls them while saying "So now we can't have breaks."

"Nope."

Then it appeared "_Raging and howling, a gale throws its might. Hold on for dear life or be blown out o'sight._"

Just as they were about to ask what was happening once they saw Melinda grabbing a hold of the bars they all did. Melinda was Clutching the game as well as the bars when amazing winds began tearing through the school above the noise she shouted "Tornado."

They held on for dear life when it got near them, holding the bars and the game grew quite the problem for Melinda as she had to let go with one hand to secure the game within her leather fastenings on her clothes. The winds where too strong and she lost grip just to have her arm be grabbed before she flew of with the winds, looking at the owner of the arm she saw Angel.

Once it passed she fell to the ground without the winds pulling her. Standing up she groaned "Thanks."

Passing the game to him he rolled knowing too much time had passed already especially when they saw Giles hand begin to disappear slowly "_Like a great white shark down the Nile. Beware the 25-foot crocodile._"

Buffy grabbed the board being her turn "_Hush now! Just listen, no complaints, no more gripes. The power belong to the beasts with the stripes._"

Minutes passed and not seeing any of both hers and Angels Xander grabbed the game and rolled the dice "_A rule of Jumanji having been broken, you will slip back even more than your token._" He gulped after having read it out loud.

Before their eyes Xander began growing hair to become a monkey but at his height and he kept his mind like that of a human. Melinda walked up to him then growled out "What did you do?"

"I tried to make the dice drop at twelve as that is what I need to win after getting eleven last time." He looked at Giles and his eyes widened at the calm man whose arms where now gone.

Buffy purposely didn't let Dawn look at him when she said "Giles?"

"I'm alright it doesn't hurt I will be perfectly alright if someone wins the game though."

Nodding Cordelia grabs the dice and rolls "Shit I got a two."

"_Every month at the quarter moon, there'll be a monsoon, in your lagoon._" Looking above she sees clouds begin to form.

It began raining quite a lot even in the parts that had ceiling you could see it was raining. "It doesn't matter if you are inside or outside the monsoon will come."

Melinda looked around then cursed seeing the other stairs look like waterfalls having water come down causing the water to rise to neck level quite quick their own stairs did not get flooded so they climbed once they reached the top Melinda looked around not seeing the game she cursed, looking at the water she saw crocodiles the ones that didn't come before.

She motioned them to get to higher ground so the crocs didn't see them then dived into the water, swimming further ahead she spotted the game once she grabbed it she turned jus to have her leg bitten her head being above the water everyone heard her pain filled scream.

Being dragged under water she did not see Angel dive into the water after her, she kicked it but was having more trouble swimming now until she felt arms around her who helped her swim further. Seeing another croc before Angel she used the game as a bat and hit in the head giving them enough time to get to the stairs, someone outside kicked the school doors open just to be chucked back by the water cascading through them taking the crocs with them.

Having a hold on Melinda Angel managed to grab the bars before they were taken with the water as well.

When the water had left he was still holding her shaking body against him, when he heard Buffy gasp he looked at Melinda's leg to see it torn up pretty bad.

While he got into a standing position he helped her as well, she motioned to go upstairs and they did to a class room that was still intact.

Cordelia grabs the dice once again and rolls a five seeing she was six more spaces away from the centre she cursed but then read aloud "_Beware of the ground for which you stand. The floor is quicker than the sand._"

Melinda was sat down now but could not move quick enough when she warned them to go to the walls and take the game with them, not too long after her warning her legs began to disappear into the floor she tried not to move as that would make her move faster, sadly she did move from pain when her injured leg began going through the ground.

Angel being the hero he is went and grabbed her shouting at the same time "Roll the dice."

Willow quickly rolled the dice as she rolled the ground became solid revealing Melinda and Angel stuck his arms being nowhere to be seen and her arms stuck in the ground at her elbows and from the waist down her body was in the solid floor.

"_Need a hand? Well, you just wait. We'll help you out, we each have eight._" Her eyes widened and she screamed when she saw the big spiders.

Everyone began hitting them out of the window or out of the room when Dawn grabbed the game a purple plant was revealed shooting its barbs they hit her in the neck she pulled them out then quickly rolled the dice before she fainted from the poison Buffy rushed to her sister and read out loud what the game said "_You're almost there with much at stake. But now the ground begins to quake._"

Melinda looks in fear at Dawn who had been hit by the poisonous bulb then at the ground when it began shaking this time because of it being an earthquake not a stampede.

When the ground began to break Melinda screamed again as concrete ripped into her skin. Angel kept his hold on her, Melinda noticed the game was about to fall and not seeing anyone on the side with the game told Angel "Grab the game and let me go."

Seeing it fall she made Angel let her go just to grab onto a vine that began ripping, falling to the ground she jumped down until she was at the game avoiding the leopard and the lion at the same time. She was wincing from the pain that her leg was causing her but still made it to the game.

Grabbing the dice she clutched them in her hand when she heard Van Pelt say "Stand up." Looking at him she stared at him determined to win the game "Why are you not running are you not scared?"

"I'm frightened but I figure that I should face what I am scared of instead of letting it win."

Seeing her clutched hand he ordered her "Drop whatever is in your hand."

Opening up her hand she watched one dice fall onto the board and the other roll down a crack in the ground, she could hear it bounce until it stopped, she looked down at the game and Smiled "Jumanji."

Hearing her say the word made him shoot, someone ran in front of the bullet Noticing it was Xander she tried to make him move but before the bullet reached him it began to go back into the game.

They all watched everything that came from the game go in a circle around them until only Van Pelts head remained before it disappeared Melinda turned Xander to her and kissed him deeply looking at him before the game officially ended she told him "That's for being stupidly brave."

Then in a sudden moment she fell to the ground just to feel mud below her legs.

Looking down she saw the game and her dress from the day she first rolled.

"283 years re-winded to the exact moment the game first began." Picking up the game she took it to a cliff then said to it "I don't regret playing the game but I do hope no one ever plays you again." Moving her arms back she flung the game off the cliff and into the ocean.

_**1997**_

Watching Buffy and her friends Melinda smiled "One journey has ended another begins."

Disclaimer: I don't own Jumanji or some of the things that happen in it or Buffy/Angel I own only Melinda the plot.

There is going to be a sequel that explains what happened to Melinda during the last 283 years, also leading into the series.

Though it won't be put up for quite awhile.

Order of what comes on the board

In the jungle you must wait until the dice reads five or eight.

At night they fly, you better run. These winged things are not much fun.

A tiny bite can make you itch, make you sneeze, make you twitch.

This will not be an easy mission. Monkeys slow the expedition.

Their boisterous laughing does provoke. In this adventure, they tell no joke.

Splintered rafters all around. Duck them or they'll pin you down.

They march and eat and march and eat. If I were you, I'd watch my feet.

Feline spots in the jungle blend. Be cautious of her, she's not your friend.

His fangs are sharp. He likes your taste. Your party better move, post-haste.

They grow much faster than bamboo. Take care or they'll come after you.

A hunter from the darkest wild...makes you feel just like a child.

These purple lovelies you'd want to grow...If it weren't for the poison barbs they throw.

Don't be fooled, it isn't thunder. Staying put would be a blunder.

Elephants charging! You must confess...A freight train's damage would be far less.

With six-foot wingspan, sound of swish. It thinks the game board is a fish.

An angry sky hurls bolts of light. If you can't take cover, you'd better take flight.

Big as fists these balls of ice. Through umbrellas they will slice.

Don't stop the game you'll realize...Or one of you may vaporize.

Raging and howling, a gale throws its might. Hold on for dear life or be blown out o'sight.

Hush now! Just listen, no complaints, no more gripes. The power belong to the beasts with the stripes.

Like a great white shark down the Nile. Beware the 25-foot crocodile.

Every month at the quarter moon, there'll be a monsoon, in your lagoon.

Need a hand? Well, you just wait. We'll help you out, we each have eight.

You're almost there with much at stake. But now the ground begins to quake.


End file.
